Bachelor Turned Father
by Lan Yue Hime
Summary: Yu Kanda is a bachelor. Allen is a seven year old orphan, and is given to the bachelor's hands. Kanda was a bachelor.
1. Chapter 1

**Bachelor Turned Father**

Chapter 1: White Haired Seven Year Old

Yu Kanda was a handsome bachelor. He was twenty-five and just graduated from Oxford with the highest grade possible. His home were several segments of combined mansions and gardens, and of course over one hundred servants. He manages a large corporation, and makes fifty billion for an income. Yu Kanda, was every girls dream. That is if you didn't count his horrible temper and crude mouth. On the morning of the 29th of March, Kanda started his day like all others; grumbling as he wakes up while giving the death glares, slumps to his oversized bathroom, brushed his teeth, and slumps to eat breakfast. However what he did not know was that this morning was unlike any other day, for it would change his life forever.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Yu Kanda stared at the informing letter in his hands, unbelieving what he was reading. _What is all this?_ he thought, _Are those bastards serious? _Yes, they were. The letter before him was informing him that it was his turn to take care of a boy_._

_A child!_ exclaimed Kanda as he gave the letter the death glare, as if it was it's fault._ I never took care of a plant! And now those fucking, old, baldies wants me to take care of a seven year old? Are their ages getting to them?_

The raging, coal, black-haired bachelor glanced (most like glared) at the bottom of the letter, to see a "P.S.".

"_P.S. The boy is coming over at ten, good luck." _

"GOOD LUCK, MY ASS!" roared Kanda as he tore the letter into a million pieces. He huffed hard as he finished, veins popping all over, and gave whoever was near, glares. The bachelor ran to his room and slammed the door open. He grabbed the sword that was displayed on a decorated stand, and rushed downstairs.

He was going to kill them, yes, kill them. Those oldies should just die, rather them putting everything on him. Yes, he was going to go to their houses and slice them up with his Mugen. Yes, he would have done so if it wasn't for the appearance before him.

Kanda's main mansion's door was open, his butler was there, one hand was on a small suitcase, the other was holding a hand of a white, haired boy. The boy had a red mark on his face, a pentagram above his eyebrow with a messed up cross below his eyes. His eyes were misty gray as he stared up at raven haired bachelor. Seeing Kanda's fierce face, then resting on the sharp sword, the albino backed behind the old butler, crouching.

It was silent at first, and Kanda was the first to break it, "Are you Allen Walker?"

* * *

What do you think XD,

please tell me :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Bachelor Turned Father**

Chapter 2: Becoming a Father

It was a simple question, but for some reason, the boy only huddled even more behind the butler. The old butler looked behind him and smiled, while patting the white, haired head. Then he looked at his master and said bluntly, "Please put your sword away, Master Yu. Yes, he is Allen Walker."

"Perfect. Get the car ready, I'm going to bring the bean sprout back to those bastards and murder them while I'm at it." Kanda moved forward, but the old butler did not budge.

"Tiedoll, move," growled Kanda.

"Master Yu, put that sword away."

"Move, old man, and don't call me 'Yu'."

"Put the sword away, Master Yu."

"M.O.V.E."

"**Put the sword away, Yu-kun."**

The coal-black haired bachelor was panting with rage now (veins were popping), when another servant came up to him.

"Master, you might as well stop. You know how Tiedoll is like," said the large servant named, Marie.

Kanda glared at him, but the bachelor knew that Marie was right. The raven head kicked a nearby stand, causing a 1,000 dollar vase on top to fall and shatter on the ground like a puzzle. Kanda was still fuming, when a small tug on his pants happened. The bachelor looked down and saw the seven year old. Trembling, the boy looked up at Kanda, his current foster father, and seemed like he wanted to say something.

"What is it?" Kanda was like ice, but his ice started to melt when he saw the scared face of the small boy.

"I-it's...A-allen," said the boy in a trembling voice.

"What?"

"It's...A-allen, n-not...b-bean sp-sprout."

Kanda blinked at the boy, realizing that he _unconsciously _called him "bean sprout". The raven head looked back down at Allen and smirked, "You're certainly short enough to be one, Bean Sprout."

Allen bit his lower lip and said defiantly, "I am not! You are just too tall!"

The blue-eyed man laughed, "A bean sprout is a bean sprout. Nothing can change, Bean Sprout."

The younger boy stomped his left foot, "I am NOT Bean Sprout! It's A-L-L-E-N! It's only two syllables, is it that hard to pronounce, Straight-Cut?"

Kanda's ice stops melting.

"...What?"

Allen gulps, though he was still trying to look defiant.

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY, YOU FUCKING BEAN SPROUT?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALL _**STRAIGHT-CUT**_ ? DO YOU WANT TO DIE, BEAN SPROUT?! WAIT, YOU'RE NOT A BEAN SPROUT, YOU SMALLER THEN A BEAN SPROUT TIMES INFINITY!!"

"What? What did you say, you girly straight-cut!" retorted Allen, back at Kanda.

"GIRLY STRAIGHT-CUT?!" roared Kanda turning bright purple, "DIE!"

The purple bachelor swung his sword towards Allen, when

"_**Yu-chan. Stop it. He's only a child.**_"

Kanda froze at Tiedoll demands. When he got himself together again, Kanda picked the albino boy up by his collar effortlessly. He then shoved the child to Tiedoll.

"Fine, he can stay for today. But tomorrow he has to go." demanded Kanda.

Allen put his hands behind his head in a relaxing way and snorted, "Who wants to live here?"

A vein popped.

Kanda threw the albino to the butler with great strength, and started to walk away.

"Master Yu."

Kanda stopped yet again.

"Don't you think, as his foster father, you should be the one to show Allen his room?"

"What? We're giving him a room, Tiedoll?" questioned Kanda, looking more annoyed then ever.

Tiedoll just smiled, put Allen down on his feet, and pushed him to Kanda. Allen stumbled to Kanda, looked up and stared a bit, then he stuck his tongue out.

Vein number two popped.

Kanda threw Allen over his shoulder and stomped upstairs, with the boy flailing. When he left, Marie and Tiedoll looked at each other, and gave one another a thumbs up. They grinned evilly.

* * *

"Let me go!" yelled Allen, flailing uselessly.

"Shut up, Bean Sprout." Kanda kept walking, as if Allen wasn't on his shoulder.

"It's not Bean Sprout! It's Allen! Let me down!"

"Whatever, _Bean Sprout_."

The raven head continued to walk down the overly decorated hallway, creating shadows whenever passing a window. But then Kanda felt that his back was getting rather wet. Kanda stopped, his sky blue eyes wide with recognition.

_Is the brat, crying?_ thought Kanda as he heard sniffs coming from the albino.

"Uh...um...," stumbled Kanda, "Are you crying?"

"I am not!" retorted Allen, rubbing his eyes frantically.

_He's definitely crying. Argh, how annoying, what am I to do now?_

The coal-black haired man decided to first put the child down. Unfortunately, Allen was still crying. The boy turned his back to Kanda, so the man wouldn't be able to see his tears. Kanda's patience was reaching it's limits.

"Okay, what the hell is it, Bean Sprout?"

Still sniffing, the boy answered, "I-it's NOT b-bean sprout!"

Allen continued to cry, while Kanda stood behind, not knowing what to do. A couple of maids passed by, and when they saw their master and the boy, they started muttering to themselves. The maids continued to look back and shake their heads at the scene. Kanda realized that he had to hurry this up, otherwise every servant in his household would think that Kanda was a child abuser. The twenty-five year old bented down behind Allen, scratched his head a bit, then said softly, "What is it? Come on, tell me."

Allen continued to cry, Kanda really wanted to punch the boy to his senses, but then Allen started to speak, "I don't like it."

"Don't like what?"

"I just don't like it. You're the same as the others. Treating me only like a kid, like I'm nothing!"

Kanda was silent, then he stood up and snorted, "I don't know what happened, but just let me say this. I'm not like those old baldies, so don't you dare put me in the same category as them. Come on, here's your room, I'll sent Tiedoll with your belongings later."

The raven started to walk away, but then turned back and smirked, "Dinner is at five-thirty, don't be late okay, Bean sprout?"

As his foster father strode away, Allen stared after him and muttered softly, "No, you're just like them."

* * *

Kanda was yet again perplexed. It didn't make any sense, he just couldn't understand. Nothing fit with the law of science. It just didn't make sense! Kanda thought that since the Bean Sprout was only a boy, it shouldn't change his dinner quantity by that much. He was entirely wrong. The raven head already ordered the chef nine times to make more food, each request was bigger than the last, and it looks like he would soon make his tenth.

Allen placed down the last plate, cleaned from any scraps, and looked at Kanda hopefully. The bachelor grumbled, and gave a flick to Marie, meaning to get more food. When the tenth order came, the albino immediately grabbed it and started to wolfing it down. Kanda watched in disgust, still not understanding how such a small stature could consume more then ten times his size and not gain an ounce. Allen finished his tenth serving quickly and collapsed on the velvet dinner chair, his feet not reaching the carpet. He patted his stomach with complete satisfaction.

"Tch, who would have thought that a bean sprout like you can eat that much." Kanda's chin was on his hand as he grumbles sideways.

"I guess somebody as _girly_ as you can't eat as much," smirked Allen, emphasizing on 'girly' as he glanced at the small plate of soba.

"GET TO BED, BEAN SPROUT! YOU'RE LEAVING TOMORROW!"

* * *

Kanda got out of the bathroom, he was wearing a bathrobe that showed his muscular chest. His smooth, shiny hair fell like silk on his shoulder and back, his gaze was calm. Any girl would have fallen for that.

He decided to head down and get a nighttime drink. As Kanda walked down the halls, he noticed that the British boy's room still had the lights on. The raven turned to the clock hanging on the opposite direction of the room, and saw that it was one o' clock. Getting too curious to why a seven year old was still up at a time like this, Kanda walked to the door, and opened it.

Allen was in the middle of the room, half-naked, and was doing one-hand push-ups. The white haired boy looked back and saw Kanda, he immediately stood up, looking quite embarrassed.

"Why are you doing this, this late, no, this early in the morning?" asked Kanda, an eyebrow raised.

"My Master tells me to do this, so I can get stronger," mumbled Allen, looking down, "I'm supposed to do 100 a day, fifty at night, fifty in the morning."

Kanda's left eyebrow was raised even higher, "Master?"

Allen nodded.

The bachelor shook his head, wondering who it was that told a seven year old to do 100 one hand push-ups, "But even if you had to do fifty, it shouldn't take you this long."

The albino looked down again, and started to twiddle his thumbs and whispered, "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh"

Kanda didn't know how to handle this, and said randomly, while waving his hand, "What, you want me to read you to sleep?"

The young boy immediately shot his head towards Kanda, his eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Um..." started Kanda, as he backed up.

"Would you really?" continued Allen, eyes still wide, "Nobody, I mean, _nobody_ ever read a story for me in years!"

Staring at the adorable face of the boy, Kanda, for the first time in his life, gave in to somebody other then old Tiedoll. The bachelor went to the nearby bookshelf and picked out "Robin Hood". Allen, seeing Kanda picking a book, jumped on the four poster bed, burying himself under the thickblanket. The bachelor pulled a chair up to the bed and opened the book.

"Do you know about 'Robin Hood'?" asked Kanda, not in the kindest voice, but quite an acomplishment from him.

The petite boy nodded.

Kanda grinned then started to read.

Thirty minutes passed, and Allen was finally asleep. Kanda closed the book shut and sighed, his mouth was dry. He never talked thirty minutes straight before, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Setting the book aside, he got up, took a glance at the peaceful face of Allen, he smiled for one second and left the room. After he closed the door quietly, Kanda leaned on it.

"I suppose it wouldn't be so bad to allow him to stay for awhile," whispered Kanda. He got up and left to his room, yawning.

But what the young bachelor did not know was that at the intersection of two halls, Tiedoll and Marie were there. They were sniffing in their handkerchiefs or, in Tiedoll's case, wiping his tears away.

* * *

**phew, chapter two :D Thank you so much for all the nice reviews :)**

**FireNose, I'm sorry, I didn't know ;**

** your idea about the sudden growth spurt is nice, I might add that...**

**and**

**Sephant, is this a bit longer? XDDD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bachelor Turned Father**

Chapter 3: Memories and Fair

"_It's been a week since the boy, Allen Walker, came to Master Yu's household. Every day has been full of excitement and joy. Even though Master Yu is trying to hide it, I can tell that he his slowly changing because of the small, white-haired boy._ _However the speed still bothers me, I want to quicken things up, so I'm going to give Mas-"_

There was a loud "BANG", causing Tiedoll's writing utensil to sketch in a large "X" in the middle of his journal entry. The old butler stared at the black mark, he knew they were fighting again. _Just like an old couple_, he sighed.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BEAN SPROUT?" roared the coal, black haired bachelor, fist clenched.

The boy opposite him, narrowed his eyes, his scarred one looking dangerously red, "What? Am I wrong?"

"YES! WHAT WOULD A BRAT KNOW?" thundered Kanda, veins popping on his beautiful face.

"THERE'S PLENTY OF OLD PEOPLE WHO DON'T UNDERSTAND THESE STUFF, LIKE YOU!" retorted Allen loudly.

"Wh-what?" Kanda was taken aback for being called, "old", but he quickly recovered, teeth bared. The raven head pointed at a porcelain vase that was put on a polished, wooden table against the wall, "THAT VASE LOOKED BETTER NEAR THE WINDOW! WHY THE HELL DID YOU MOVE IT, BEAN SPROUT?!"

"BECAUSE," Allen pointed to a colorful, translucent vase at a window, "THAT ONE LOOKS BETTER THERE!"

Yes, just like how it sounds, the two - a twenty-five year old and a seven year old - were fighting over the **placement of vases**. Nearby servants sighed, they really wondered why their masters would find the most simplest things to fight about. What they needed was someone that could break up the fight, without receiving any injuries while at it.

Teidoll walked down the spiral stairs, hands holding a piece of paper. Seeing the scene that his masters were creating, made him shook his head sadly. Why couldn't they just get along. Though, he had to admit, it wouldn't be as much fun. The old butler went to the two and did a small cough. Both Kanda and Allen immediately reacted and turned towards Teidoll.

"The perfect person!" the two exclaimed together. Teidoll's two masters - one pissed, another had eyes beaming with determination - bolted to him.

"WHICH ONE LOOKS BETTER?" they bellowed.

Teidoll looked at the window and at the porcelain vase, "I think Master Allen is right, that one looks better at the window because it can create a rainbow-like effect."

Kanda was not happy.

"Hmph, this is stupid," grumbled Kanda and walked away. Allen stuck his tongue out after him. Teidoll smiled, patted Allen on his head, ruffling his pure, white hair. The old man then followed his other master, Yu Kanda.

"Master Yu," called the butler.

The raven head bachelor turned and glared, "What? And don't call me 'Yu'!"

Teidoll walked towards his master, and reached out to give the bachelor something. Kanda looked at it, his eyebrow raised.

"What is this?"

"Take it," said Teidoll firmly.

Kanda took it, opened it and saw a small hand-made map, probably made by the butler himself.

"See the red circle here?" pointed Teidoll.

Kanda, "hmph"-ed as an answer.

"I want you to take Allen there."

"What? Take the bean sprout there?!" Kanda's mood was going downhill, "Do you think I have the time to do so? I have things to do!"

"Your secretary is perfectly capable to do them for you," Teidoll's eyes sparkled, "Now, **go**."

* * *

Kanda was glaring again, giving off a hateful aura. The bachelor wasn't the only one. Even though the seven year old, Allen, liked the outside, he didn't want to be stuck with the grumpy Kanda. The two stomped down the crowded streets. Those in front of them, backed away. After walking for a couple of minutes, they found the "circled" place.

It was a fair.

The two stared at the place, filled with laughing people and a scent of sweets. Now that Kanda thought of it, he did read about a fair that was suppose to happen today. He was even more annoyed now. Kanda didn't like fairs, they were too crowded, and he didn't like crowds. Kanda didn't like squeezing between people. He didn't like saying, "sorry," when he bumped into others, since it was quite impossible not to do so. Kanda didn't like sweets, something that appears often in fairs. The annoyed bachelor glanced down at Allen. That was, of course, a mistake.

Allen's eyes were sparkling with excitement, the poor boy couldn't even stay still. There was a large smile planted on the white-haired boy. Kanda looked at the boy's incandescent face, goose bumps covering his body. There was another thing that Kanda didn't like, and that was tears of a child. He was afraid that if he were to drag Allen back, the boy would start crying. That was, how **most** young children act, right? Kanda's hand covered part of his face, as his fingers went through his coal-black hair.

"Tch."

The twenty-five year old grabbed Allen's hand, taking the boy by surprise. Kanda then walked quickly into the fair, his mouth twitching as he passed between people. Allen was tumbling here and there, trying to keep up with his foster father.

"W-wait, not so fast!"

"You want to be here right? So lets get through this quickly!" growled Kanda.

"But what is the point if we are not going to visit the stalls?" said Allen, slightly annoyed of being rushed.

Kanda stopped abruptly, causing Allen to bump into him. When Allen nursed his small bruise, Kanda was processing the information. The boy was right. There was really no point at all of going to the fair, if he was not going to look at the stalls that were set up. And, if Kanda wasn't going to stop by the stalls, Allen might start crying. That, thought Kanda, would ruin the whole point of why he even stepped into the fair. Still holding Allen's hand, Kanda's eyes narrowed and he started to glance around quickly, when he spotted something hopeful.

A stall twenty feet away from the bachelor, was selling warm octopus balls. He immediately ran to the stall, but while at the process, accidentally let go of Allen's hand, causing the boy to fall. Shock and "I-don't-know-what-to-do" was written all over Kanda's face._ What if the bean sprout started to cry?_ thought kanda, glancing down at seven year old. Allen sniffed. Kanda immediately did what he saw many others do before. Kanda swooped down, picked the petite boy by his waist. The bachelor then placed him on his shoulders.

Allen was surprised. The boy was having a bad day because of his small cold, that was causing him to sniff once in a while. Now the straight-cut man, that was suppose to be his foster father, not only took him out to a fair (Allen didn't know that it was Teidoll's idea) but even ride his shoulders. There was a cough. Allen looked down to see Kanda pointing to the octopus balls, where the seller was smiling.

"Do you want one?"

There definitely was something strange today. The foul-mouthed bachelor was offering to buy him snacks. Allen looked at the hot and delicious octopus balls, his stomach gave in.

"Yes."

* * *

So the day went by quickly. It was soon night time, painting the sky dark blue, covered in surreal stars. The father and son went from one stall to another, buying sweets and snacks of all kind. They even played some games, winning prizes. The two were now sitting on a grassy hillside, able to view down at the bright fair. Allen was eating his snacks while clutching his new teddy bear and goldfish that was in a bowl. Kanda watched Allen eat, he was a messy eater, crumbs were covering his face. Before he knew what he was doing, the bachelor reached out and wiped the food particles off the tiny boy's face. Allen looked down, blushing, and muttered in a voice that was barely louder than a whisper, "Thanks, today was fun."

Kanda blinked, his brain was swirling, thinking of what to say and asked bluntly, "Have you ever been to a fair before?"

Allen nodded, "With my first foster father, Mana."

_Oh yeah, Bean Sprout had been through many foster fathers,_ thought Kanda. Curious, Kanda asked, "So what happened to him?"

Allen stopped munching on his octopus balls, "He died."

The boy's eyes started to get wet with salty tears, he bit his lower lip. Kanda started to panic, but Allen didn't stopped there.

"My master then took me in."

Kanda let out a sigh of relief.

"**It. Was. Horrible."**

Kanda froze.

Allen's eyes were wide with a tint of insanity, "I didn't mind him training me, like teaching me how to fight, but that wasn't his 'training'. That man..**.made me **pay his... **debts**. He would always get into **debts**, then **run**, leaving me **behind to deal with them**. I had to survive through horrendous situations. Though I have to admit, it became better."

Kanda saw in horror as Allen's face was no longer "cute", instead it showed an evil smile.

"Hehe...that's right it did got a bit easier. Fufufu...after practicing, I learned _all_ the gambling tricks. Whenever master got into debt, I paid them by playing poker against the debt collectors. HAHAHA! Their faces of anguish... as a boy defeated them! HAHAHAHA!!"

Kanda couched backwards, as he witnessed Allen's "black side".

_Just who_, thought Kanda as he glanced down, _would do stuff like that to a kid?_

"But then,_ they _found me."

Kanda's attention was back at Allen, who was now looking sad, "My dad left in his will to have his relatives to take care of me. They were horrible to me, all they wanted was my inherent money. I wanted to be back with my master, but he had disappeared again."

Allen was trying not to cry, "All of them...sniff...so mean...sniff...they sometimes ignored ...me...or... sniff...beat me. None of them...**none** of them...ever thought of me as a son. I just ...I just..."

The young boy stopped, because Kanda placed his hand on Allen's head, ruffling his soft, clean hair. Allen looked at Kanda with his tear-filled eyes. Kanda was looking away, slightly embarrassed. The seven year old buried his head in his arms, letting out a muffled cry, while Kanda continued to ruffle the boy's hair. There was a loud, "BOOM," filling the sky with colorful fireworks.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" whispered Kanda, gazing calmly at the night sky, flashing colors down at them.

Allen, just gave a small nod.

* * *

**Authors Ramble:**

Well, there's chapter three!

Thanks for all the fans and nice reviews :) , I will do my best to write this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bachelor Turned Father**

Chapter 4: Introducing Others

It was a bright morning. The sun was incandescent, while the vast blue sky emphasized it. The singsong birds lilted relaxing melodies, making maidens sing along. However, in this happy morning there will always be a grumpy one. Under the sun, the blue sea, and between melodies, laid a home that was the size of a small village. In the middle of this "village", was the main mansion, where our grumpy person was.

Allen Walker was going through his fifth scrambled eggs with dark eyes. The servants around his table were shocked that the glutton was losing his appetite so soon. Besides the songs the small birds were singing, the dinning room was strangely silent. Allen scrapped the plate with his fork, eyebrows twitching. He didn't want to admit it, but without the straight-cut, the mansions -filled with over 100 servants- seemed empty. Allen's eyebrow twitching became wider and more noticeable. _If that girly-face were ever to find out about that_, thought Allen reluctantly, _I will never hear the end of it. _The thought of Kanda smirking his smirk and saying, "Oh~? Is that how you think of me?" made Allen curl up in his chair and give off a depressing aura.

"Oh dear, what do we do?"

Allen twitched at the sound of Tiedoll's old voice.

"Geeze, Master, to forget an important document at home."

This time it was Marie's voice. The seven-year old looked back to see the two servants sighing. Allen gulped.

"I'll take it to-" started Allen, but was cut off when Tiedoll and Marie turned to him, grinning. The albino knew he fell for the trap.

"Fufufufu.....oh~what a nice boy you are, Master Allen," Marie and Tiedoll said at the same time, eyes sparkling.

"Wait-"

Allen was given the large envelope of paper and shoved through the main door leading to the outside, and then through another door into an expensive car. The albino slammed his hands at the car's window, face filled with horror as he squeaked, "Eh?" at the two servants waving in unison.

"Have a nice trip!" said Tiedoll_._

"Eh?"

"Don't forget to give Master the documents!" said Marie.

"Eeh?"

"Be a good boy and give _your father a welcoming hug_!" the two said together after the now speeding away vehicle.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~?!"

* * *

Allen stood in front of the large, clean building. Fancy and huge letters were plastered on it reading, "The Dark Order." Three thoughts occurred to the seven-year-old. One was, "This is large,"; then it was, "Damn that straight-cut is better than I thought,"; the last one was, "HOW THE HELL DO I FIND HIM?!"

Allen groaned miserably and stood there as people passed him.

"Okay," said the albino, hands slapping his cheeks in unison, "Let's get this over with!"

* * *

"Another day of just sitting at a counter. I'm going to get fat this way," said an adult woman as she watched people coming in and out of the entrance door.

"Ayumi, don't slack, okay?" said the lady beside her.

"Yes, yes," sighed Ayumi looking through various amounts of paper, "This sucks, if it wasn't for the nice payment I wouldn't be here. I wish some rich bastard would just fall for me and marry me."

"Um...Excuse me..."

"Yes?" acquired Ayumi as she looked upward to see who it was. Nobody was there. Ayumi blinked and decided she must be imagining things.

"Um..."

Ayumi looked up again. Nobody. "Great," she thought, "Not only am I getting fat, I'm going crazy."

"Um...Down here..."

Ayumi leaned over the counter and looked down, and to her surprise, there was a boy. The boy was quite extraordinary, petite (well, that's normal), with misty-gray eyes (that too), and white hair (the "extraordinary" part).

"H-how may I help you?" smiled Ayumi kindly, while actually thinking, "Why is a little BOY here? And why the hell does he HAVE WHITE HAIR?!"

"I'm looking for straight-cut," said the young boy with a complete innocent tone.

"St-straight...cut?"

"Yes, um..." the albino scratched his head, thinking hard, "Ah! Yu Kanda, I'm looking for Yu Kanda!"

"Yu Kanda...You mean Mr. Kanda?!" squeaked Ayumi.

"I think so."

"What? What?" thought Ayumi, "How does this boy know our boss? What is their relationship?! Wait, then that means..."

Ayumi looked hard at the white-haired boy, "By straight-cut, do you mean Mr. Kanda?"

"Yes."

There was pause of silence, only the foot steps and chatters of fellow workers were heard. Then there was a "pfffft."

Ayumi collapsed in her chair laughing. The lady that was sitting next to her was shocked and told her to pull it together.

"Sorry, sorry," Ayumi managed to say after she controlled herself. She looked back at the boy who was now giving her a weird look, "May I ask who you are, what is you relation to Mr. Kanda, and your purpose in finding him?"

The albino boy's eyes narrowed, "I'm... I'm," he stutters as if he was facing an ordeal of confessing that he had cheated on his wife. Gulping, he said clearly, "I'm Allen, his son, and I've come to give him an important document."

"Oh, is that so. Take the elevator to the top floor, then turn right. After that turn left and go straight. You should be able to see his office by then," smiled Ayumi.

Allen beamed, "Thank you Miss!"

And the boy took off, Ayumi waved after him, but something occurred to her as if somebody had brutally slapped her face.

"SON?! WHO'S THE MOTHER?!"

* * *

Allen was now on the right track, and was currently riding the elevator to the top floor. People around him was glancing at him with curiosity. Allen didn't really care, or more like he didn't notice. His thoughts were focused on what he had said earlier, "I can't believe I actually said it," he thought in disbelief. He had openly announced that he was _that_ straight-cut's son.

The elevator door opened to the top floor and Allen got out, muttering, "I hope he never hears about it," Allen followed the lady at the counter's direction and turned right. When he got to an intersection, Allen turned left. While all along he was walking, he passed open-door rooms filled with white-clothed people at desks pilled with paper. They seemed to be either too focus or too tired to notice a small albino boy passing by them. As Allen continued to walk, he passed more of those rooms until he saw a shiny door labeled, "Mr. Yu Kanda" on it. He was about to open it when...

"You there! You can't go in there without permission!"

Allen looked behind him to see a young, Chinese woman holding a tray of filled coffee cups. The lady was between twenty to twenty-three, wearing a black mini-skirt, a silky, grey blouse, and a stylish, black blazer. Her dark hair was put in a bun, while parts that were slightly too short, were set loose. The worse part, the part that occurred to allen the most, was that she was glaring at him.

"Who are you?" Allen asked in a meek voice.

"I'm Kanda's secretary, Linalee Lee. Now tell me why a boy is here at the Dark Order's most important floor?"

Allen gulped, and was about to answer when there was a girly scream behind the two. Linalee and Allen, even the people in the open rooms looked to see the origin of the noise. It came from an Asian man that looked like he was in his thirties, clothed in white and wearing a beret. He also seemed shocked and was pointing at Allen.

"What is it, Chief Officer Komui?" said a man with slightly pointy hair.

"Nngh!" The man, Komui made an uncomprehending noise, then there was a sudden burst, "LINALEE! IS THAT YOUR SECRET SON?! YOU HAD A CHILD WITHOUT TELLING ME?! YOU'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED! LIIINAAAALEEEEE!"

The secretary sighed, "Brother, that is-"

"IT IS?!" Komui's eyes became dark and his mouth parted in a smile that would appear in horror movies (it's also similar to Allen's "Black" side), "Who is it~? Tell your dear older brother who the bastard is. I'll kill him, no, I'll torture him first for years and years, then KILL! Ah! Is it you, Reever~?"

The man that asked earlier what was wrong, backed away, "No! Not me! I'm not interested!"

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say.

"Not interested? You don't find my sister attractive? You think she's _**ugly**_?!"

"No! That is not it! I-"

"So you do find her attractive. Who wouldn't, she's cute, pretty, and absolutely adorable, and when she says, 'Big brother, I love you the most-,'"

Komui couldn't finish because his younger sister threw her high heels at him with all her strength.

"Brother, please stop your nonsense," said an irritated Linalee.

"But, but, you have a son!" cried the sister complex brother.

Linalee threw her other shoe at him.

* * *

"So you're Allen Walker?" acquired Komui

"Yes!"

"You came to give Kanda an important document."

"Y-yes."

"And you also so happen to be his adopted son, am I right?"

"Uh...yes..."

Komui took a sip from his bunny coffee cup.

"See! I told you he was not my child!" retorted Linalee.

"Ah, yes, I see. Sorry there, I'll always believe you, I'm just tired for pulling an all-nighter."

The floor was back to how it was when Allen arrived. Reever and fellow workers were at their paper-covered tables groaning from the lack of sleep. Allen was alone with Linalee and Komui.

"Anyway, Allen," said Linalee bringing Allen's attention from his cake (that linalee so kindly gave to Allen) to herself, "What is this important document?"

Allen handed the document to her, "So where is he?"

"He's at a meeting, he wouldn't be back for a while," Linalee took the papers out of the envelope and look over them.

"Um, Allen"

"Yeah?" said allen as he bit into his cake.

"This is next week's stuff."

"........"

* * *

"What wrong with the bean sprout?" asked Kanda as he handed his coat to Tiedoll, looking at the blob of depressed aura.

"If you're talking about Master _Allen_, he went to your workplace, but did not see you, so he's sad," answered Tiedoll.

"That not-" started the boy.

"Guuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrgle~!" came from Allen's stomach.

Kanda blinked then snickered, "Is that so?"

"No!" retorted Allen.

Grinning, Kanda walked over and picked Allen up onto his left shoulder.

"Put me down! Put me down!"

"Hell no."

"Put. Me. Down."

"We are going to eat dinner, what do you want?"

"....twenty bowls of rice, five chicken salad, ten mash potatoes, thirty meat buns, four curry fish, fifteen........"

* * *

**  
uh yeah, that took awhile, sorry.**

**I decided to write more when I started to have trouble sleeping from nightmares...........**

**There's not a lot of Kanda/Allen, but I kind of wanted to introduce the other characters of -man. **


End file.
